roblox_fallout_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Steel
High Elder: GhostRider684 2277-Present Past Elders: *High Elder Maxson 2077-2135 *High Elder Maxson II 2135-2155 *High Elder Maxson III 2155-? *High Elder Romulous ?-2231 *High Elder Maxson IV 2231-2277 Summary The Brotherhood of Steel is a quasi-religious technological organization operating across the ruins of post-war North America, with its roots stemming from the American military and government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great War. It operates as far east as the District of Columbia and as far west as California. It's high council is in California with united chapters that report directly to the high council on the west coast and independant chapters in the Midwest and East Coast. History The Brotherhood of Steel was founded during the military revolts of 2077 against the US government. All of those who didn't desert were divided between those who wanted to do right and preserve the history and technology of mankind, and the elite who wanted america to stand so their power would remain. The second group became known as the Enclave a later major enemy of the Brotherhood. The founder Roger Maxson died in 2134 of cancer most likley from the Great War. By the 2150's the Brotherhood was by far the most dominent faction in California. A raider group known as the Vipers were becoming bolder and expanding quickly and frequently into the Brotherhoods territory. So in 2155 the new elder Roger Maxson II decided that he was going to destroy the gang in a small operation. The brotherhood majorly underestimated the vipers resulting in the death of Maxson III leading to his son Maxson III to take power. It then lead to a one month campain where the Vipers were mercilessly slaughtered and eventually forced into the Sierra Madre hills. In 2161 a brotherhood patrol comes across a corpse of a super mutant. In 2162 the famous Vault Dweller showed up in Lost Hills Bunker looking for entry into the Brotherhood. They laughed and gave him a fools errand, but surpsingly he returned and with his help they were able to destroy the FEV facilities that were making super mutants for the Master's Army. In 2242 the brotherhood has lost a major section of it's power to emerging city states and the New Californian Republic's founding they were barley half of the power they were a century before. The Enclave had a much stronger technology base and the NCR had a massive manpower base. Thanks to the help of the Vault Dwellers grandson the Chosen one they were able to steal the Verti-bird scymatics and destroy the Enclave headquarters where they recided for the past 165 years. The NCR hunted down the rest of the NCR near the core region afterwards. In 2231 when Elder Maxson IV took power he took a took an offensive stance against the NCR with both parties view of technology and how it should be used. It resulted in a war that lasted until 2274 which lead to the next to complete destruction of the Brotherhood in California and Nevada. In 2254 the brotherhood after the failure of the Midwestern brotherhood they seen the need to send a regiment to the east coast to scavenge the east coast for valuable technology. The issue was the one they put in charge Owyn Lyons put the lives of the people of DC above the scavenging of technology. Which lead to the High Elder in California cutting him off from all reinforcments and supplies. It also lead to a large portion of his chapter leaving him to try to regain contact with California and resume their mission with a secret plan of putting Lyons in front of a firing squad. In 2277 a group of scientists from the nearby Rivet City with the help of the Lone Wanderer managed to secure the Jefferson memorial, and execute Project Purity to bring free water to the Capital wasteland. The Enclave then emerged for the first time in 35 years and took the purifyer. It lead to an operation lead by the brotherhood to take it back with the help of a pre-war super wepon known as Liberty Prime. It was destroyed soon after in an operation to destroy what the brotherhood thought was their head quarters Raven Rock. After it's destruction they realised that they were stationed in Adam's AFB not Raven Rock primarily. They once again counted on the Lone Wanderer to recieve the final piece to complete a Telsa cannon to take the AFB and use the Enclaves' own wepons against it to finally finish the Enclave on the east coast.